


Daddy Dearest

by ProfessorFlimflam



Category: Holby City
Genre: Divorce, Mashed Potato Ficathon, Parents and Children, Potato faced men, Putting the record straight, marcus piper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 01:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14533800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfessorFlimflam/pseuds/ProfessorFlimflam
Summary: Marcus, you will remember, got his children to write damning letters about Bernie in the aftermath of their separation as fuel for a vitriolic divorce case. Cameron and Charlotte have had some time to think about how they were used, and they don’t like it one little bit.





	Daddy Dearest

Parkes, Parkes, Pooper and Progeny

Family Solicitors

Holby Inns of Court

HOLBY

HY1 7PQ

17th September 2017

 

Mr M. Dung

[Address redacted]

Case Reference: Dunn v Wolfe, 2017

Dear Mr Dunn, 

It has been brought to our attention that certain documents which were submitted as evidence in your recent divorce case against Mjr. B.G. Wolfe, RAMC, FRCS, MCh, have since been superseded by updated files, which contradict information influential to your case. In the light of this new evidence, the court has requested that we revise our calculations as to the apportioning of your joint estate.

The updated documents are attached for your reference.

Please also find attached a detailed explanation of our costs relative to this matter: in summary, they are as below.

     Damages to Mjr. Wolfe: £57,884.97

     Solicitor Fees: £3,247.45

While no damages have been awarded to the correspondents in this case, it is our experience that negative familial relations may be ameliorated by the disbursement of funds proportionate to the perceived injury. We recommenda good will gift of £5,000 to each of the correspondents, Mr C. Dunn and Ms C. Dunn. Details of payment options may be found overleaf.

Yours sincerely,

James Parkes

 

***

 

Dear Mr Parkes,

I wish to retract the letter which I sent earlier this year regarding the behaviour of my mother, Major Berenice Wolfe, and which was submitted as evidence in Dunn v Wolfe at Holby Family Courts. While the facts given in that letter were accurate, they do not reflect the full picture, and I should like to submit the following text in its place.

My mother was indeed absent through much of my childhood, serving as she did overseas in her capacity as a senior trauma surgeon in the Royal Army Medical Corps. Though she was frequently away on active duty for months at a time, she never once missed a phone call home, having a schedule of twice weekly calls which she held as sacred as any military or medical duty.

My father’s claim that she was emotionally unavailable is without foundation. It would be more accurate to say that my father was incapable of acknowledging either the needs or the many outpourings of love that my mother displayed throughout the years while I was living with them. It may be true that a subscription to to Trauma Surgery Illustrated is not everyone’s idea of a romantic gesture, but I know that for my mother, it represented their shared life and interests, and my father’s rejection (and cancellation) of the gift hurt her deeply.

Similarly, my father proved himself insensitive to the point of boorishness when it came to reciprocating. Anyone who knows my mother could tell you that her ideal weekend away would include tank maintenance, an assault course and at least one emergency laparotomy, whereas my father repeatedly insisted on subjecting her to weekends in luxury hotels, flowers and chocolates.

My mother talked me through my first heartbreak, my first driving lesson and my first intubation, lumbar puncture and peripheral arterial line insertion procedures. My father talked me through my first reverse parking procedure: he talked me straight into a bollard, writing off my first car.

Yours sincerely,

Cameron Dunn

 

***

 

Dear Mr Parkes,

I wrote you a letter before about my Mum, Bernie Wolfe, because my father wanted some evidence for their divorce. He really pressured me and my brother Cameron into writing stuff that made Mum look bad, but he was really manipulative and got me to write things I didn’t really mean while I was still upset about it all. I want to put the record straight, because it wasn’t fair.

I wrote that Mum was away a lot when I was growing up. This was true, because she was serving her country. My father, Marcus Dunn, was also away a lot, mostly at dinner parties, leaving us with a babysitter called Keeley. I found out recently that she was really weird and inappropriate with my brother, but he’s ok, thanks to Mum. She even risked her career for him, which my father would never do.

I also wrote that Mum never knew what I wanted for my birthday and got me rubbish presents. This is also true, but I know now that it’s because I told my father what I wanted, but he didn’t pass on the messages whenever he thought I’d asked for something unsuitable. He thought I should have dolls rather than Meccano. Mum would have got me Meccano and then shown me how to build things with it. As a matter of fact, we recently spent a weekend together making a scale replica of a Cruiser Mk II tank.

I wrote that she wasn’t good enough for my father. I was wrong about that. She’s way out of his league.

Yours sincerely,

Charlotte ~~Dunn~~ Wolfe

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Running Out](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14552325) by [Wonko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonko/pseuds/Wonko)




End file.
